Blind Reality
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Set after sense and ability. Piper and Phoebe have a little trouble trying to regain their senses. and find a ritual in the book of shadows. Somehow they end up in an AU and cannot figure out how to get home. Rated M incase it gets violent.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Reality

a/n: I was looking for a whatif fic about the aftermath of sense and ability in an AU where two of the charmed ones do not get their senses back. So Piper is still blind and Phoebe is still death. Fortunately Paige did get back her voice, which isn't actually a sense otherwise there would be six of those. Anyway, the word that I plucked out of my dictionary is desireable. I am going to try something new and write this as a script. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. Which is a shame because my bank account would have a bigger number. Enjoy ! :)

Chapter 1

Paige: Is everyone okay?

Piper: Wait how can you speak again?

Paige: Piper are you still blind?

Piper: Yes. Phoebe can you hear me?

Phoebe looks at her sister's lips moving and still doesn't know what she said.

Phoebe: What did you say?

Paige: I'll take that as a no.

Paige hands over her sweet little nephew to Piper and writes something on a piece of paper to asking Phoebe to get a premonition off of the smudge mark left behind from the vanquishing of the Crone.

As Phoebe touched the smudge mark a soaking wet Leo orbed into the room.

Leo: Are you ladies alright?

Piper: Paige got her voice back, but me and Phoebe still haven't gotten our senses back.

Leo: What about the crone?

Phoebe: Don't worry, she's dead.

Leo: I thought that vanquishing her would have brought all of your senses back. Maybe since the monkey touched you two last it didn't reverse properly when the Hag that sent him after you was vanquished.

Piper: Instead of guessing, why don't you go and ask the elders. Take Wyatt with you. I'm sure that they would love to see him.

Leo took the baby away from his wife and orbed out.

Piper: Now let's figure out a way to fix this in case the elders have nothing remotely helpful.

Paige: I'm with you. Come on Phoebe.

Phoebe still didn't know what was being said so instead Paige grabbed her arms and led her up to the attic. All the while watching Piper in case she walked into something on the way up.

Phoebe: I think it would be easier if I did the research. Right now you can't read Piper and it would take twice as long if Paige was going to read it as she would have to write everything down so that I could understand it.

Piper: Sounds good to me.

Phoebe flipped through the book looking for anything that can get their senses back. If she couldn't find anything they would be stuck like that for a long time.

Paige stood up to help Phoebe as Piper was hovering by the book for no reason.

Piper: How long do you think we have to be like this for. I don't think that I would be able to live like this forever. I would miss seeing Wyatt grow up.

Paige: Piper you are not going to be blind forever. Besides I think that we just found something. And it has nothing to do with evil monkey's.

Phoebe: It says here that it's a ritual that should bring back our senses, but we have to do it one at a time and it would be impossible for you to read the incantation.

Piper: I know but we can cross that bridge when we come to it. Why don't you go first and I will try to memorise the spell as you speak and you guys can fill in the gaps for me as I go.

Paige: I like that idea.

Phoebe went over to the table that the sisters use for rituals and performed the ritual that would enable her to hear again.

Phoebe: Someone clap or something I want to know if it worked. Huh it did work I can hear again. Okay Piper your turn.

Piper: Okay.

Paige grabbed Piper from behind and led her over to the table. Where she showed her where everything was.

Piper: What do I do first?

Phoebe: We need you to cut your finger with this knife.

Phoebe placed the knife in piper's hand.

Piper cut her finger with it.

Phoebe: Okay now I want you to add the spices that I put in your hand into the pot that we showed you.

Phoebe handed her all of the spices in the correct order.

Phoebe: Now recite the spell with your eyes closed and wait for the magic to happen.

Piper said the spell perfectly from memory and closed her eyes. There was a blinding flash of light. Piper fell onto her back unconscious.

Paige/Phoebe: PIPER!

Paige picked up Piper and orbed her to her bedroom. Phoebe followed behind her.

Phoebe: Do you think that it worked? That light never happened when I tried the ritual.

Paige: Maybe when the Crone sent the monkey totem after us she done something to make it harder for Piper to regain her vision?

Phoebe: Maybe, but right now I just want to see if the ritual worked properly.

Paige headed out of the room and came back with a damp cloth. She placed it on her sister's head. Little did they know that Piper's ritual had a disastrous effect on the entire world, or better yet reality. Including their sister

Piper opened her eyes and Paige and Phoebe seen them and began to panic when they were clouded over and slightly grey.

Phoebe: Does this mean that it didn't work?

Piper: What did work?

Paige: Don't you remember the ritual we performed, you know the one to restore your vision.

Piper: Paige, what are you talking about. I was born blind.

Phoebe: Piper quit kidding around. We know that you weren't.

Piper: Yes I was, do you not remember when I was ten I fell down stairs because you left something at the top of them and I tripped up over it.

Phoebe: Yes, you fell down the stairs because you were too busy reading a book and didn't see that it was there.

Paige could sense that an argument was about to start between her older sisters.

Paige: Okay Piper why don't we get Leo to bring Wyatt back down here and let you spend some time with your family.

Piper: That's sounds like a brilliant idea. LEO BRING WYATT!

Leo orbed in beside his wife.

Leo: Hey honey, is everything alright?

Piper: Fine, but I think those two need to sleep a little more. Their memory seems wrong.

Leo: Why? What happened?

Leo looked between the three sisters.

Paige: We were in the attic trying to bring Piper's vision back. There was a flash of white light and Piper was unconscious. When she woke up her eyes were clouded over and she claimed to have never been able to see.

Leo: That's because Piper has never been able to see. Why would you be trying to restore something that has never been lost?

Phoebe: Because it was lost. Demonically lost.

Leo passed the baby back over to his lovely wife.

Leo: I think that I will go and ask the elders what to do. Do you know what demon it was that done this to you.

Paige: It was the Crone, she sent a monkey totem after us. You know hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil.

Leo: I'm familiar with the expression and the totem. Honey are you going to be okay?

Piper nodded slowly.

Piper: Guys I think we should go to the hospital.

Phoebe: Why your head looks fine?

Piper: Not because of my head. My leg really hurts.

Phoebe pulled back the blankets and seen that her sister's leg was really swollen and looked slightly out of place. You could tell that there was something wrong with it just by looking at it.

Paige: Come on sweetie take my hand and we will help you to the car.

Piper took Paige's hand and with Phoebe's help they went to the car. Piper was told to keep her feet up in the back seat while the other two sat in the front. Phoebe had the baby who Piper had passed to her before coming to the car, in her free hand.

Phoebe: Do you remember exactly how you hurt yourself?

Piper: I think I tripped over something and fell over. I don't remember much.

Paige: Don't worry Piper we will get you to the hospital and have someone look you over.

Phoebe: Why didn't you say to Leo, he would have tried to heal you?

Piper: The elders wouldn't have allowed it. They don't let Leo heal me when I hurt myself around the house. So I pretended that I had only hurt my head so that he wouldn't worry so much.

Paige: We are nearly there. I just need to find a parking space.

Phoebe: There's one.

Paige parked where Phoebe had pointed and then they helped Piper out of the car. They went for the ramp deciding that the stairs would be too much to handle.

Phoebe went to the reception desk and Paige helped Piper to find a seat.

Nurse 1: Can you tell me what happened.

Phoebe: We think our sister might have hurt herself at home. She's blind and might have tripped over something.

Nurse 1: Okay here's a form fill it out and we will send for a doctor to take a look at her.

Phoebe took the form off of the Nurse and sat down with her sisters.

Paige: Piper what are your insurance details?

Piper: I don't know, I've never seen them.

Phoebe looked at her and tried her best not to laugh at the joke Piper made. She filled out what she could remember. Luckily Piper's details hadn't changed so it was pretty easy to fill out the form.

Soon enough a Doctor came and gave Piper's leg an X-Ray. Unfortunately it was broken. So it was put in plaster and Piper was told that she was lucky not to have broken anything else during her fall. It was then that he reiterated that if she had been holding her baby then he could have been hurt too.

Piper: Okay so he was stern.

Phoebe: No he was right, you do need to be more careful Piper you could have been more seriously hurt than just the one broken limb. You could have snapped your neck.

Piper: You try and navigate a messy attic while blind and stay on your feet.

Paige: Guys enough, we need to get back home before Leo sees that we aren't there.

Phoebe: Wyatt needs to know that his mommy is safe.

Piper: He knows that I will be okay. I just cannot stand the constant need to rely on people. Like right now. Even if I didn't have a broken leg I still would have needed someone to drive me to the hospital.

Phoebe sighed.

Phoebe: Piper-

Piper: No Phoebe, let me speak. I just wanted to try and gain some independence and all it got me was stuck with a cast on my leg for six to eight weeks.

Paige: I hear what you are saying sis. We think that maybe we should go home and figure out where we are.

a/n: That's it, I forgot to mention that this might be a little sucky and if you guys don't like the script writing, then just tell me and I can continue the story from chapter 2 written in proper sentences. Six pages of script and that was only chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Reality

a/n: That story was better than I thought it was going to be. Not sure why I left it the way I did I guess that I thought that it would be interesting for me to do so. The word for this chapter is strata. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

The three sisters walk into the livingroom and help Piper to sit on the couch. Before giving her her only son.

Piper: What did you mean when you said back. You haven't been anywhere all day.

Phoebe: She's right do you think that we have somehow managed to be brought into another dimension?"

Paige: Maybe. I think it might have happened when that bright light occurred in the attic. I can't think of any other time it could have happened.

Phoebe: Are you saying that when Piper cast the spell it caused us to jump to an alternate reality where everything is the same except Piper was born blind.

Piper: Hey, don't speak to me as though I am not in the room. I can still hear you.

Paige: Yeah, we noticed. Piper do you want anything from the kitchen?"

Paige never gave her time to answer before dragging Phoebe out of the room and away from Piper.

Phoebe: Why did you do that?

Paige: Because I didn't want Piper to overhear us. I think that she is way too vulnerable to face a demon. And I don't think her confidence can handle us telling her that. Also I am pretty sure that something is wrong. And I don't want to be the one to tell her that.

Phoebe: Well one of us has to and I hate pissing her off blind or not that woman has a really bad temper.

Paige: Do you think that the ritual worked on our Piper. I wonder if anything else has changed?

There was a crash coming from the livingroom

Piper: Guys. Help!

Paige and Phoebe ran into the livingroom to see a massive ugly demon attempting to get close to Piper. She kept trying to blow him up, but all it was doing was slowing him down. Plus her hand was full with her infant that she had to protect.

Phoebe: Haven't you got anything better to do?

Phoebe hit him in the back with a piece of furniture that had broken upon his entry.

Demon: You little witch.

Paige: Hey I'm over here. Why don't you come after me instead.

The demon ran over to Paige who orbed out just as he reached her.

Demon: Where did you go?

Piper: Hey come and get me. Look I am here.

The demon shimmered over to Piper as Paige orbed back in, to where he was before.

Paige: Piper what are you doing?

Phoebe kicked the demon, but again it had little effect on him.

Piper: Just trust me and get Prue on the phone.

Phoebe/ Paige: Prue?

Piper: That isn't going to bring her here, she is still a witch. Just call her and get her to move her ass.

The demon rebounded on Piper and Phoebe couldn't stop him he shimmered out with Piper, who was still holding the baby.

Phoebe: What are we going to do now?

Paige: Call Prue.

Paige picked up the phone and found Prue's number.

Prue: Hello, Paige is that you?

Paige: Yeah, Phoebe and I need your help. Piper and Wyatt have been kidnapped by a demon and we need you to come home right away.

Prue: What are you two okay?

Paige: Yeah why wouldn't we be?

Prue: Because we agreed to watch Piper at all times three days ago. Did both of you leave the room at the same time.

Phoebe snatched the phone off of the younger witch.

Phoebe: Prue can you please just get to the manor before that thing comes back, or worse kills our sister.

Prue: Fine anything else you want to tell me before I hang up on you?

Phoebe: Anything we want to tell you, no.

Prue hung up her phone and practically ran to her car. All the while she kept thinking that Paige and Phoebe should have been watching Piper more closely.

At the manor.

Prue marched in the front door slamming it behind her.

Prue: What the hell did you two do?

Phoebe and Paige both looked at her, Phoebe was dangerously close to tears.

Phoebe: Prue, we-

Prue: Save it Phoebs. LEO!

Leo orbed in and looked at the three sisters.

Leo: What's wrong Prue? I spoke with the elders they confirmed that there was a slight shift in the time and space continuum that morning.

Prue: What the hell are you talking about?

Paige: That's what Phoebe and didn't want to tell you over the phone

Phoebe: We think that we somehow managed to jump into another dimension. That's why we didn't know not to leave Piper alone.

Prue: What kind of idiot leaves a blind woman alone with an infant anyway.

Leo: Wait infant. Paige, Phoebe was Piper holding Wyatt when the demon kidnapped her. Did he put up his shield.

Paige: No, he didn't. Actually I was more worried about Piper than my little nephew, which I regret, but he does have his mother to protect him. Not to mention as much vision as a baby can get.

Phoebe: Good point, but we still need to find him.

Paige and Phoebe both embraced Prue, who found it odd that they embraced her.

Paige: Sorry I never got a chance to meet you in our dimension. Never got the chance to before you died. This one seems so much happier.

Prue: Not for Piper unfortunately.

Phoebe: Can I ask exactly how Piper was born blind in this reality?

Prue: When Mom was pregnant with her a demon cursed her and she was able to remove the curse from herself, but Piper was affected badly from inside of the womb and nobody knew until after she was born and by then it was too late to remove it. Luckily the doctors put it down to her being one of those babies who are blind for no reason.

Paige: Come on we have a sister to save.

Phoebe: So Piper has been affected by magic her entire life and she didn't even know until we got her powers.

Prue: Not exactly, Piper has always had her magic. She told us that Grams unbound her powers after a couple of days because she wasn't getting around as easily. It was then that Grams realised that her powers control a lot more than just molecules and time.

Phoebe: What do you mean by that?

The sisters were climbing the stairs with Leo close behind them at this point.

Leo: Even before you girls were given your powers, they helped Piper get around. Your grandmother used to say that it was magic compensating for what it took from her. Even when you three were growing up Piper would always know what you were doing.

Prue sighed as she walked into the attic.

Prue: Piper has the ability to read thoughts, well sort of anyway. She can manipulate the atmosphere in the room to create a map of it in her mind and navigate her way around. It is quite an impressive power, even if it is a passive one. And it is why this particular demon is after her.

Phoebe: Did you say that she can read minds. Like telepathically.

Prue: Sort of. It's more like a supernatural radar given to her by the elders to help her. Do not say that she has a disability her radar has saved our buts more times than I care to mention. And she kicked the ass of the last person who did.

In The Underworld

Piper: It's okay honey, mommy's here.

Demon: Shut up witch.

Piper: What do you even need from me?

Demon: I need that little power of yours. The one that you rely on most.

Piper's eyes inadvertently popped out of their sockets with shock. She was using that power at that moment to try and get some idea of her location.

Demon: I have been watching you for a long time Piper. I know that this power helps you to live your daily life, and acts like a surrogate guide dog that no one can see. I want this power Piper.

Piper: Well you can't have it. And you need me alive if you want me to give it to you. I have studied witchcraft for longer than my sisters have put together. I definitely know what I am talking about.

Demon: And yet you can't even see the smirk on my face as I am holding a knife above your head.

Piper: If you kill me now then you will never get my power. It will die with me.

Demon: How can you be so sure witch?

Piper: If I told you that I'd have to kill you. Which is why I am not going to tell you. I want my sisters to witness your vanquish.

Demon: You really are getting on my nerves. And would you please make that baby shut up.

Piper: The last time I tried that you told me to shut up.

Piper rocked her sweet baby boy to sleep.

Piper(whispering): He should stay asleep if we are really quiet.

The demon nodded forgetting that the witch couldn't see her.

In the Halliwell Manor.

Prue: The demon we are up against. Had his eyes cut out by the source, before the four of us managed to vanquish him. He was blinded and he thinks that Piper's power would give him an out. He doesn't realise that her power cannot be removed. The elders said that the only way for Piper not to have that power is if she lost her powers by a force of good. No evil can take it away from her without her permission or die trying.

Paige: Wow. Piper packs a serious punch in any reality.

Prue: Yeah, that girl is pretty much a walking book of shadows. She taught me and Phoebe when we got our powers back. Then the three of us taught you when you came into our lives.

Phoebe: You know how that thing that we didn't want to tell you?

Prue: Yeah what about it?

Paige: Piper has a broken leg. It must have happened as we crossed into this reality and we don't know how it happened.

Leo: Damnit, she mustn't have told me because of that stupid rule the elders made up.

Prue: I know Leo, they don't understand that she cannot use her power 24/7. It does make her feel frazzled as she puts it.

Phoebe: Don't worry we will get our sister back no matter what happens.

a/n: Sorry cliff hanger. More background info on the alternate reality and a surprise visit from a not very lost older sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Blind Reality

a/n: Next chapter, I want to make sure that we are clear on something before I continue. Piper's extra power as exactly as I described. It allows her to make a map up in her mind of the room she is in. She doesn't use it all the time as that would result in a very tired Piper. And she was born blind after her mother was cursed while she was pregnant with Piper and the baby was affected by the potion that stopped the curse from killing both of them. The word for this chapter is class. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

Demon: Listen witch, I can't wait all day. Just give me your powers and nobody will get hurt.

Piper: No, we have been at this for a while now. You would think that you would know the answer I am going to give you.

Demon: Really, what would you say if I were to take your child away from you?

Piper: You aren't going to do that.

Demon advances over to Piper.

Demon: Are you willing to bet his life on that?

In the Attic

Prue: I will write the spell. It's a power of three spell so even if Piper is hurt then we can still cast it.

Phoebe: What do you mean by that?

Prue: Well as there is four of us, our collective power only needs any of the three of us to work as the power of three.

Paige: So, any combination of the three of us can cast a power of three spell?

Prue: Yes and for dire circumstances, like when we vanquished the source the four of us were able to cast a spell together. Like the power of four.

Paige: That is pretty cool.

Prue: Yes it is. a year ago we vanquished the source and since then we have been at the mercy of the underworld. Here he is read up on him and I will write the spell. You two know nothing about this demon and our sister is in trouble, not to mention our nephew.

Phoebe and Paige read the page about the demon and Prue sat on the couch with a pen a pad and a rhyming dictionary to write the spell that would save their sister.

Prue: Is everyone ready. The spell is done. All we need now is to get to Piper. Phoebe do you want to scry for her?

Phoebe quickly scried for piper using a map of San Francisco. The crystal fell on to the map.

Phoebe: We have a location.

Paige looked at the map and grabbed the her sisters before orbing them to the location.

In the underworld

The demon spun around.

Demon: Who's there?

Paige: Take a wild guess.

Piper: Paige, Prue, Phoebe. What are you three doing here?

Phoebe: Rescuing you silly.

Prue: Stay where you are, let us come to you.

Piper: Why? I can still-

Phoebe: Don't you dare finish that sentence. We all know that it is pointless for someone to fight with a broken appendage.

Piper sighed outwardly in the general direction of Phoebe's voice.

Prue managed to dodge around the demon who was distracted by all of the shouting between the sisters.

Prue: Piper are you alright. He didn't hurt you did he?

Piper (whispering): No he didn't. Hold Wyatt. I'm going to try and blow up the demon.

Prue takes baby Wyatt away from Piper who uses her power to get an exact location of the demon. Piper blows him up, which gives Paige and Phoebe the time to run over to their sister.

Phoebe: Prue do you have the spell?

Prue pulled the spell out of her pocket just as the demon reformed.

Demon: Where did you go witches?

The sisters tapped into their collective power and cast the spell. Technically it was the power of four even though Piper never said anything. The demon exploded. And Paige and Phoebe helped Piper get to her feet.

Piper: Well he won't need my power now.

Prue: Come on let's go home.

Paige orbed her sister's home.

a/n: I know this chapter was kind of hot but I want to save the next bit for the next chapter. And short might be a bit of an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Reality

a/n: This might be the final chapter, but it might not be. Don't think I have finished a story this quickly. The word for this chapter is lemonade. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

The sister's materialised in the attic of the Halliwell manor.

Piper: I'm glad that's over.

Phoebe: You and me both. Sorry we let you get kidnapped

Prue: It's not your fault you didn't know not to leave her on her own. And obviously someone didn't tell you that either.

Piper: How was I supposed to know what was going on. Those two were being very secretive about things.

Phoebe: We think that we accidently jumped into an alternate dimension after our version of you performed a ritual to regain her vision.

Piper: Wait, there is another reality where I can see?

Paige: Yes, but the Crone sent a monkey totem after us that stole our senses. I lost my voice, Phoebe lost her hearing and you obviously lost your vision.

Prue: Piper what were you doing in the attic? We need to know incase something you done moved them through time and space.

Piper: I think I might have been performing a ritual, I can't remember what one.

Phoebe: What do you use as a book of shadows? I mean obviously you cannot read the actual book so is there a braille copy that you use?

Piper: Yes I left it in here somewhere.

Prue looked for the book and found it sitting on the low down ritual table.

Prue: Got it, Piper get over here and tell us what this book says.

Piper pointed at her leg, so instead of Piper coming to her Prue walked over to her. Prue placed her sister's hands on the book and Piper began to read the page.

Piper: What kind of ritual did you say that your me was performing?

Phoebe: A ritual that would have returned your, our Piper's vision.

Piper: Then I must have cast it at the exact same time in both realities. I remember Grams telling me that if the same person from two different dimensions casts the same ritual at the exact same time then it will open a portal to another dimension and that any other person in the room will be transported to the other dimension and vice versa.

Prue: So you are saying that our Paige and Phoebe are in the other dimension while the Paige and Phoebe from the other dimension are in this one?

Piper: Precisely, also the person who performed the ritual will have no memory of performing it until showed what happened. You said earlier about a bright light when your me was performing the ritual. That would have been when you were moving into this dimension.

Paige: You seem to know an awful lot about this.

Piper: It happened to grams when I was a teenager. Thankfully, I wasn't in the room when the ritual was performed.

Phoebe: What else can you tell us about this and how will it help us get home.

Piper: I can tell you that the person who does perform the ritual ends up either ill for days or with an injury. In my case I hurt my leg.

Prue: How does that even make any sense?

Piper: Tell me about it.

Phoebe: Is there anyway for us to reverse this.

Piper: I don't know I think grams was the one who reversed it when I was younger. I didn't have enough power back then.

Prue: That was because, Phoebe and I never had our powers and we didn't even know Paige existed.

Phoebe: I think I might remember a spell that could work.

Phoebe went over to the ritual table and lit a candle.

Phoebe: A time for everything and everything it's place, return what has been moved through time and space.

As Phoebe cast the spell she and Paige quickly said goodbye as their consciousnesses began to move through the time space continuum.

They opened their eyes and seen that they were standing in front of Piper and Leo.

Phoebe: Leo where did you come from and where did Prue disappear to.

Piper: We solve one problem and another one occurs. What is wrong with you two today?

Paige: Nothing, we are just glad to be home.

Phoebe: You might wanna sit down for this one, because you aren't going to believe this.

Piper stared at her sisters and Paige smiled when she actually saw some brown in Piper's eyes.

Paige: I miss seeing your eyes.

Piper lowered her brow in confusion.

Piper: What the hell are you talking about missy Paige?

Phoebe: Now is probably the time where you should sit down.

Paige: The thing is Piper, we were in another dimension. One where you were born blind and nearly everything was the same. Except you had another

Paige's voice trailed off as the three sisters left the attic.

a/n: I cannot wait until the next chapter I know exactly what it is going to be, kind of.


	5. Chapter 5

Blind Reality

a/n: I know I said that I sort of knew what I was doing for this, but I honestly have no idea if this is going to work or not. Based during the time where Piper is growing up in the AU that I created. The word for this chapter is noncontributory. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

Patty Halliwell had just been to the doctor. She was pregnant for the second time and apparently everything was perfectly fine with her second child.

Patty: Mom, I'm home. Was Prudence good for you?

Penny: Hello Patty dear, Prue and I were just learning a new spell.

Prue comes running up to her mother with her arms open wide.

Prue: Mommy! How is my little sister?

Patty: She is doing just fine sweetheart. Not long until you get to meet her.

patty rubbed her huge belly as she spoke.

Penny: Are you sure there is nothing wrong with her dear. It's just after you had to drink that horrible potion I was worried that there would be wrong with her.

Patty: I'm sure that the baby is going to be okay mother.

{Six weeks after Piper was born}

Prue was watching over her baby sister. She looked at her eyes. They were really grey, even the black bit in the middle was grey.

Prue: Mommy, why is Piper's eyes funny?

Patty: What do you mean funny, they look fine.

Patty picked up the infant who began to cry until her mother rocked her gently. Patty looked into the child's eyes and seen that they were grey.

Patty: Mother, Victor. There is something wrong with the baby.

Victor and Penny run into the room to see what all the shouting is about.

Patty: Look at her eyes.

Penny looks at Piper's eyes. The infant is really crying now upset by all of the tension and the movement that is going on around her.

Victor: We need to call a doctor. Something isn't right here.

Prue: Daddy is my little sister okay?

Victor: Don't you worry princess, Piper is going to be fine.

Penny: Victor would you do something useful and call the doctor. Patty and I can take her.

Victor: No Piper is my daughter and I will be going to the doctor with her.

Penny: I will keep an eye on Prue while you are both gone.

Patty and Victor left the manor holding a still screaming Piper in their arms.

Penny: Come on Prudence, why don't we do something normal for once and bake some cookies.

Prue: Yay! I love cookies.

The little ran into the kitchen ahead of her grandmother.

At the doctor surgery

Doctor: Unfortunately, we think that your daughter was born blind.

Victor: Are you sure, there was nothing wrong with her or my wife during the pregnancy.

Doctor: Yes I am sure. It is going to be harder for Piper here to learn about the world and she isn't going to develop the same way your older daughter has.

Patty: In what way?

Doctor: It might take her longer to start reacting to her world. Usually this happens fairly quickly in an infant, normally by five months they are holding things in their hands and passing them around. For Piper this might not happen until after she is twelve months old. Most of the developmental stages that were fine with Prudence will be delayed with Piper. You cannot force her to learn about her environment in the same way.

Victor: Will she be able to learn how to read and write?

Patty: Even if it was possible for her to read. That was a bit of a stupid question, and a few years off considering she is six weeks old.

Doctor: When the time comes we will see about Piper learning how to read braille. But as you said that is a few years away yet.

{Three and a half years Later}

Piper: Mommy, where did Phoebe go?

Patty: I am holding her baby. Don't worry you will get a handle on your new power.

Piper: Shh, mommy prue might hear you. Not supposed to talk about magic.

Patty: Okay honey. Why don't you try and look for your grandmother.

Piper closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. She pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

Piper: Grams is in the kitchen with Prue.

Patty: That's a clever girl. Why don't you go and ask for a cookie. Walking nicely.

Patty watched as Piper navigated her way through the kitchen. It was very interesting to look at the way she interacted with her environment compared to the way Prue did at her age.

Piper: Grams cookie?

Penny: What do we say when we are asking for something?

Piper: Please.

Penny picked up a cookie and put Piper's tiny little hand over it. Piper took a big bite out of it.

Piper: That was yummy grams.

Prue: That's not fair I want another cookie.

Piper stuck her tongue out in what she thought was the general direction of her big sister. Penny sighed when Piper made this mistake, but Prue giggled at it. Penny gave her a stern look for this action.

Prue: Would it help if I said please?

Penny: You just had a cookie and Piper that is Piper's first one. You can have another after dinner. Now go and play.

{Another Three years later}

Penny was clearing up the house while it was just her and Phoebe in the house.

Phoebe: Grams, why can't Piper watch T.V?

Penny: Honey Piper cannot see the T.V.

Phoebe: Is that why she can only read the little bumpy thingys in her reading book.

Penny: Yes, you see Phoebe. Piper was born blind, which means that when she was a baby her eyes couldn't work and they will never be able to work.

Phoebe: Why?

Penny: It just happened that way. There is nothing that we can do about it.

Phoebe: How did Piper know that I was with her this morning if her eyes didn't work

Penny: Phoebe do you want to watch television sweetheart.

Penny walked over to the television where she switched it over to a kids programme. Piper would be home at any minute and the place was still a mess. And Penny didn't want Prue and Phoebe knowing about magic. The door opened slowly.

Piper: Grams I'm home!

Phoebe: Piper's back.

Phoebe darted off of the couch and into Piper's arm. After her momentary confusion Piper hugged the younger girl back.

Penny: How was school dear.

Piper: Great, we made a painting of a giant teddy bear. And we got to talk to some of the other kids who are deaf.

Penny chuckled at this. Piper was in first grade at the San Francisco School for Deaf and Blind Children. So far Piper was enjoying school and Penny hoped that the enjoyment would continue, she would be there until she graduated high school.

Penny: I'm glad you had fun. Do you girls want a snack now or do you want to wait until your sister gets back from her school.

Piper: Can we go outside and play until Prue gets home.

Penny: Okay, and what do we do if we need to go to the bathroom.

Piper/Phoebe: We come inside and tell you.

Penny: Good now off you go and play

Piper hung behind as Phoebe ran outside.

Piper: Grams why can't I tell my sisters about magic?

Penny: Piper, we have had this conversation before. Your sisters cannot have their powers yet because they cannot handle them.

Piper: And the bad guys cannot come after us if they don't know about it. Grams can you teach me about my magic. I want to learn how to be a witch.

Penny: We will start on Monday after school, now go and play with your sister.

Piper turned to walk away.

Penny: And Piper, no using your powers on your little sister.

{Ten Years later}

Piper and Penny were in the attic. Piper had learned a lot about witchcraft over the years and finally had a handle on her powers.

Piper: Grams I really do see a problem with this.

Penny: Sweetheart you can't see anything.

Piper: My point is, the demon hasn't came after us, and the only thing we have to go on is your own cause for destruction. Wouldn't it be better to do this the way we normally do and wait for them to come after us?

Penny: You are so much like your mother Piper. And I am going to tell you exactly what I told her. These demons are dangerous and they are going to come after you.

Piper: You also told me that these demons aren't going to come after me until my sisters get their powers back.

Penny sighs and takes Piper's hands she leads her over to the book of shadows.

Penny: I have taught you everything you know about our craft and your powers, and it all comes from this book. I am now telling you that it is our job to rid the world of evil.

Piper: I'm not saying it isn't our job to do that. I'm saying that it isn't a good idea to looking for trouble when the chances are you are going find it.

Penny: Piper dear, I have a surprise for you. Wait here and I will be back in a moment.

Penny left the attic and Piper stood there wondering exactly what her grandmother was doing.

Penny: It's me. Piper come over here.

Piper done as she was told and came over to her grandmother. Penny places her hand on to a book. It was thick and was written in Braille.

Penny: I was saving it for christmas, but I think that you are ready to have it now.

Piper used her fingers to read the text.

Piper: Grams is this a Braille text of the book of Shadows?

Penny: Yes it is, I have a feeling that you are going to like the next spell I want you to cast.

Penny turned the page and placed her granddaughter's hand on the first word.

Piper once again used her fingers to read the text to see what was written.

Piper: Is this a spell to summon a spirit?

Penny: I will light the candles and you my dear will cast the spell.

Penny lit the candles, when she was finished she told Piper to go ahead and cast the spell.

Piper: Hear these words, hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide.

There was a short delay and then the room filled with magic. The spell had worked.

Patty: Mom, Piper. What, why did you summon me?

Piper: Mom. I missed you.

Penny: There will be time for a reunion later dear. We just called to say hello and to tell you that your daughter is ready to face demons.

Patty: Are you sure she's ready? I mean she is only 16.

Piper: It was me who cast the spell that summoned you mom.

Patty: I am so proud of you, Piper. I want you to know that.

Patty looked to her mother.

Patty: You're right, she's ready to face whatever the elders are going to throw at her. I think it's time for her to meet her whitelighter.

Piper: What's a whitelighter?

Penny: They are kind of like guardian angels for witches. You and your sisters have already been assigned with one, but he cannot start working with you until your power is complete. So you will be sharing mine.

Piper: Can we meet up tomorrow. I have a date tonight.

Patty: Who is it? Is he cute?

Piper: Some guy that goes to Prue's old school. He is in the same grade as me. We met at the mall. Prue said she is going to help me get ready. And mom, by his voice alone I can tell that he is really cute.

Penny: I forgot all about that. Off you go, say goodbye to your mother.

Piper: Bye mom.

Patty: Bye baby.

Piper left the attic leaving Penny and Patty to worry about how this date was going to go.

{Another 10 years later just after Penny dies}

Prue: Do expect me to believe any of this, you have completely flipped your lid.

Piper: No I haven't you guys we are witches. I already know because I have a power that helps me to create a map of a place in my mind.

Phoebe: Really that is pretty cool. How did you already know?

Piper: Grams said that when she bound our powers as kids I got to keep mine because of my extra power. She didn't want me to get hurt.

Prue: So all of this time you knew about this and never told us? Why didn't you tell us?

Piper: Grams told me not to. She said that I could only tell her when she was dead and we were all standing over the book.

Phoebe: We are standing over the book now. What powers do we get?

Piper: Prue your powers are telekinesis, and Phoebe you get premonitions. I have the ability to freeze time and blow things up.

Phoebe: What else do you know about magic?

Piper: Only everything that grams has taught me, and pretty much how to handle witchcraft responsibly enough to teach you two all about it.

Prue: This is insane.

Piper: Prue if this is so crazy then you wouldn't mind me casting a spell.

Prue: What spell were you thinking?

Piper went and found her own copy of the book of shadows.

Piper: Here now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power.

Downstairs The chandelier started to glow with a bright blue light, but as the sisters were in the attic none of them could see it.

Prue: I am pretty sure that you are insane.

Piper: Just you wait and see. By this time tomorrow you will be apologising for that comment.

The three sisters left the attic, only two of them believing in the craft.

Prue: Next you'll be saying that's what you and Grams were always doing together and wouldn't tell us about.

Piper: If I said yes would you believe me then.

Prue: No

Piper: Didn't think so.

The girls continued to walk down the stairs. Only Piper really understood what would happen now that all three of them had their powers.

a/n: Longest chapter yet.


End file.
